narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hirohito Toho
Hirohito is a young citizen of Konohagure, a decendant of the Toho clan and Morinozuka clan. He possesses the Yasha Kekkai Genkai from his mother. Background He was born after the events of The Last, his mother had a drunk one night stand with a ninja from Kirigakure and thus he was born. He grew up with no father, his mother couldn't remember who he was, in Konoha. He went to the academy and passed to become a genin. He was taught very early on about his Kekkai Genkai and his mother Hitomi trained him. He became a trouble maker in the academy and always annoyed the teachers. He was known as a leader in the classes he took. His family got bigger when Hitomi married Seimei, thus giving Hirohito a step-father, and later he gets a little brother named Okahito. Personality He is a cocky and prideful boy, he loves a chalenge and adores fighting. He can be blunt and fearless. He is also competitive and likes to win. He is also melancholic and impatient, is bored easily. Unlike his mother, he has little to no appetite, thus making him very thin. He has good manners but doesn't like elders very much. He makes horrible jokes and puns. He is very awkward when meeting new people. He is loyal, and when he gets his new brother he develops a "big brother" persona, as well as making him more mature. Appearance He is a thin boy with satin skin and faded brown hair and green eyes. He is always seen wearing a short sleeved blue t-shirt with chinese style buckles on it. He wears dark grey shorts with the Toho clan symbol on them like his mother does. He grows his hair long and ties it in a low ponytail. Abilities He possesses lighting and water based chakra, neither of which he inherited from his mother, so it is assumed he got them from his father. Taijutsu He is very talented in taijutsu like his mother, he wants to perfection it. He is thin and not muscular, which makes him rather weak for his age. Bukijutsu He is a weapon user, namely he uses scrolls to summon them. He isn't very good a summoning, but when he actually gets the weapon he aiming for he usually skinned with it, except for kanatas or swords in any way. Summoning He is part Yasha, and thus he is able to open the Toho Third Eye, granting him for a short while a special kind of chakra that enables him to summon a few Toho clan exclusive animals. However this uses up a lot of chakra and he left in a severely weakened state after using. Without the Third Eye, his summoning skills are useless. *Ge Ge (male): A fat baby panda, the son of Hitomi's panda PonPon. *Akimito Miwa (female): A giant stag purple beetle Epilogue Hirohito is seen with his mother, talking about how peaceful things are and how boring it was that there wasn't so many fights anymore. He is scolled by Hitomi for complaining so much, but he rubs it off. Trivia *Hirohito meaning "Plentiful benevolence of" *He was created on a "crack child" meme. *He has a half brother, but he doesn't know about this. Category:DRAFT